


Does his love make your head spin?

by CristiRanda



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 04:17:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3313607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CristiRanda/pseuds/CristiRanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Tio, no sé porque sigo dedicándome a esto...</p><p>Esto iba a ser angst, pero al final se ha quedado en fluff porque me sentía mal y no quería ver sufrir a mis babes.</p><p>Buenas noches.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Does his love make your head spin?

**Author's Note:**

> Tio, no sé porque sigo dedicándome a esto...
> 
> Esto iba a ser angst, pero al final se ha quedado en fluff porque me sentía mal y no quería ver sufrir a mis babes.
> 
> Buenas noches.

El muchacho se revolvió en la tibieza de las sábanas, para luego estirarse en busca de alguien a quien abrazar. Y al no encontrar a nadie abrió los ojos como un resorte. Se incorporó y miró a ambos lados de la cama. Nadie. Frunció el ceño y se echó hacia el borde para mirar en el suelo. Tampoco. ¿Se habría ido? No. Imposible. No podía haberse ido. Él no. ¿También él? Suspiró sonoramente y se zafó de las mantas. Llevó los pies descalzos al suelo y estiró los dedos. Se encogió de hombros y se levantó. Buscó su ropa interior en el suelo, pero cuando fue a ponérsela sonrió. No era suya. No, definitivamente. Él jamás llevaría calzoncillos de Batman. No se había ido. Un ramalazo de emoción recorrió su espalda. Buscó la camisa del otro muchacho y cuando la encontró se la puso. Luego salió de la habitación, con una sonrisa curiosa. No lo vio en el salón, cosa que le hizo fruncir el ceño. Debía estar en algún lado... No se iba a ir desnudo ¿No? Escuchó el ruido inconfundible de la cafetera y volvió a sonreír. Se dirigió a la cocina y allí lo encontró. Se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza. Combeferre. Desnudo. En su cocina. ¿Estaba soñando? Si era así, no quería despertar. Llevaba esperando algo así demasiado tiempo. Recordaba la primera vez que había pensando en él como algo más que un amigo. Como algo más que su mejor amigo. 

Fue en el fin de semana que pasaron en la playa, hacia ya un par de años. Era la primera vez que se reunía todo el grupo actual, incluyendo a Marius y Cosette. Courfeyrac recordaba haberse despertado de madrugada y no ver a Combeferre en la habitación que compartían. Su ventana daba directamente a la orilla, y por allí lo vio caminar. Salió, aun en pijama, y siguió sus huellas en la arena. Observó al muchacho y sintió en el pecho algo que no había sentido nunca. En ese momento, como si Combeferre lo hubiera sabido, se dio la vuelta. Cuando Courfeyrac lo vió tuvo que recordarse así mismo respirar. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas por el frío de la mañana, y el pelo totalmente revuelto. Y le sonreía. Llevaba los pantalones recogidos por encima de los tobillos y una camisa, blanca, desabotonada. ¿Desde cuando estaba tan guapo? ¿Es que se había cambiado las gaf-- Courfeyrac cayó en la cuenta en ese mismo instante. No llevaba puestas las gafas. Combeferre, al ver que su amigo no iba a acercarse a él, recorrió la distancia entre ambos. 

''¿Y tus gafas?'' La sonrisa de Combeferre enmudeció al muchacho.

''Me las he dejado en el cuarto... ¿No te gusto sin ellas?'' Courfeyrac notó la sangre golpear en sus oídos y se encogió de hombros. 

''Todos sabemos que en realidad ves bien, pero te las pones porque con ellas estás mucho más guapo'' Combeferre rió con suavidad.

''Nunca me lo había parecido, pero si dices que es así, mejor no me las quito nunca'' ¿Estaba Combeferre flirteando con él? ¿O eran imaginaciones suyas? Dios, Combeferre era así con todo el mundo, se repitió a si mismo. -No te imagines cosas que no son. Es solo tu amigo. Tu mejor amigo. Y él siempre te verá sólo como eso. ¿Y desde cuando lo ves tú como algo más?- ''¿Vamos dentro?'' Courfeyrac asintió y siguió de cerca al muchacho. Desde aquel día, Courfeyrac sería incapaz de ver a Combeferre solo como su mejor amigo.

Pero habían hecho falta más que un par de cervezas para que pasará algo entre ellos. Aquella noche celebraban que, después de meses de duro esfuerzo, Feuilly ya tenía su título. Combeferre no solía beber. De hecho, Courfeyrac no recordaba haber visto a su amigo beber aquella noche. Pero, definitivamente, él si lo había hecho. No tanto como para no recordar lo que habían hecho, pero si lo suficiente para atreverse a hacerlo. La realidad es que no esperaba que Combeferre aceptara bailar con él. Combeferre no bailaba. Nunca. Por eso, cuando sintió la mano del muchacho estrechar la suya se bloqueó por completo. -¿Y ahora que hago?- Combeferre lo miró, arqueando una ceja.

''Eres tú el que me ha invitado a bailar ¿No deberías dar el primer paso?'' Y Courfeyrac se lo tomó al pie de la letra. Dio un paso al frente, se puso de puntillas y besó a Combeferre en los labios. Las mejillas de su amigo se colorearon por completo. ''Courf...''

''Lo siento, yo no pretend-'' En ese momento, Combeferre le devolvió el beso. Courfeyrac parpadeó varias veces, confuso. Combeferre, su Combeferre, lo había besado. Una ola de felicidad inundó al muchacho, que saltó a los brazos de su amigo, abrazándose a su cuello para volver a besarlo, en esta ocasión con más lentitud. Un beso más largo. Un beso de verdad. Y los labios de su amigo respondían a los suyos, como si libraran una batalla destinada a no tener fin. 

Antes de que fuera consciente de ello, ambos muchachos caminaban bajo las estrellas parisinas, de la mano, protegidos por la oscuridad. Courfeyrac recordaba cada beso, cada caricia, cada mordisco, y se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza, como intentando convencerse a sí mismo de que no había sido un sueño. En eso pensaba al ver a Combeferre preparar el café. Aprovecho que no había advertido su presencia y se acercó a él por la espalda, que rodeó con los brazos, para luego apoyar la barbilla sobre su hombro. Froto la nariz contra el cuello del muchacho, y casi pudo sentir como se sonrojaba.

''Buenos días'' musitó, llevando una mano sobre las de Courfeyrac, entrecruzadas en su vientre.

''Buenos días ¿Preparando el desayuno?'' inquirió, soltándole y sentándose en la encimera, junto a él.

''No te despertabas, así que pens-¿Esa es mi camisa?'' Courfeyrac sonrió ampliamente. ''Y mis calzoncillos ¿Por qué llevas puesta mi ropa, Courfeyrac?'' El muchacho se encogió de hombros. 

''¿Te molesta?'' 

''En realidad... No, no me molesta en absoluto... ¿Café?'' preguntó, tendiéndole una taza. Courfeyrac asintió, aceptándola. Combeferre llenó una para él y dió un pequeño sorbo. ''Lo que pasó anoche... Yo...''

''No pasa nada si te arrepientes... Muchos se arrepienten; al menos tú te has quedado por la mañana'' Combeferre parpadeó y clavó sus ojos, del color de la miel, en su amigo.

''¿Por qué iba a arrepentirme? ¿Tú te arrepientes?'' 

''¡No! ¡Claro que no! Es solo que... No pasa nada si no sientes lo mismo por mi'' Combeferre miró a su amigo con una mezcla de seriedad y ternura. 

''Courfeyrac... Quizás crees que sientes cosas que no sientes''

''Me gustas'' Combeferre bajó la mirada.

''Pero tú a mi no me gustas...'' Courfeyrac casi pudo oír como su corazón se hacía pedazos. Iba a responder, pero entonces Combeferre continuo. ''Quiero decir, no es tan simple... Me estoy enamorando de ti, pero te conozco lo suficiente bien como para saber que ni tú mismo eres capaz de distinguir entre amor y un simple capricho'' Courfeyrac frunció el ceño y abrió la boca para hablar, pero Combeferre lo detuvo, colocando una mano sobre sus labios. ''Courfeyrac, te quiero... Pero te he visto demasiadas veces cansarte de tus parejas, y no estoy preparado para pasar por eso''

''Yo jamás me cansaría de ti, Ferre..'' marmullo, a través de su mano, y el muchacho sonrió, con aire triste.

''No, Courfeyrac... Es lo que dices ahora... Como siempre cuando empiezas una nueva relación... No buscamos las mismas cosas, y no quiero arriesgar nuestra amistad por algo que está abocado al fracaso nada más empezar''

''Ferre...'' Las palabras de su amigo le dolían. Pero le dolían más porque veía verdad en ellas. Courfeyrac no podía cambiar su forma de ser. 

''Lo mejor es que dejemos las cosas como están... No olvidar lo que ha pasado, yo no lo olvidaré... Pero deberíamos esperar a estar ambos preparados para ello, sigue saliendo con otros, disfruta de tu vida: yo estaré esperándote''

''¿Y como sabré que ha llegado ese momento?'' Combeferre sonrió y se acercó a él, acariciando la mejilla del muchacho con suavidad y acercando sus labios a los de él. Los besó con una ternura que derritió por completo el corazón de Courfeyrac. 

''Lo sabrás... Ambos lo sabremos... Tengo que irme, mañana tengo que entregar un informe que aun no he terminado'' Courfeyrac asintió ''¿Nos vemos en el Musain, el miércoles?'' 

''Por supuesto'' Combeferre sonrió. ''¿Qué?''

''No querrás que me vaya desnudo ¿No?'' Courfeyrac apretó los labios, tratando de contener una carcajada, pero no pudo evitar reír.

''Se me había olvidado... ¿Es mala idea?'' El muchacho se encogió de hombros.

''No me apetece demasiado que todos vean en estas circunstancias'' Courfeyrac sonrió y asintió. Se quitó la camisa y se la tendió. Luego se levantó y se quitó los calzoncillos, sin apartar la mirada de los ojos de Combeferre.

''¿No te sientes tentado?'' 

''¿Tentado a?'' Courfeyrac sonrió más ampliamente y alzó las cejas, mordiéndose levemente el labio inferior.

''Tú, yo, desnudos en mi cocina... No fastidies, es tentador''

''¿Te refieres a hacer tortitas? Si, eso siempre es una tentación nefasta'' Courfeyrac suspiró sonoramente, pero no dejo de sonreír. Le devolvió los calzoncillos y se encogió de hombros. 

''Tú te lo pierdes, querido amigo'' Combeferre tomó su ropa y se dirigió al cuarto del muchacho. ''Tú te lo pierdes'' repitió, en un susurro.

Cuando Combeferre salió, vestido, Courfeyrac no estaba. Se acercó al cuarto de baño y escuchó el agua correr. Se imaginó a su amigo en la ducha y se sonrojó intensamente. Salió a toda prisa de allí, deseando llegar a su apartamento.

Cuando Courfeyrac sintió el agua golpear en su rostro fue cuando decidió que no estaba bien reprimir las lágrimas. Entendía las razones de su amigo, pero eso no hacia que doliese menos. Se sentó en la ducha, con las rodillas recogidas contra su pecho y lloró. Lloró hasta que le dolieron los ojos y de su pecho solo salía un ruido sordo. Se levantó y cerró el grifo. Luego se miró en el espejo. Combeferre le quería. Le quería, y aún así le había rechazado. ¿Qué había mal en él para que todos, incluido el único hombre en el que siempre había confiado, lo rechazaran? Quizás no era lo suficientemente guapo, o listo. Quizás era por su actitud infantil o porque se reía demasiado. Se paso los dedos entre los bucles de pelo oscuro y suspiró. No podía hacer nada por cambiar. Él era así. Y no quería hacerlo. Combeferre tenía razón. No estaba preparado para una relación seria. No era lo suficientemente maduro para eso. Y terminaría haciéndole daño. Y eso si que no podía permitírselo. Jamás se perdonaría hacer daño a Combeferre. Si, lo mejor era esperar. Combeferre lo esperaría. Y Combeferre siempre cumplía lo que decía.

La primera vez que Combeferre vio a Courfeyrac tontear con Jehan, sintió los celos desgarrando su piel. Se sintió absurdo. Después de todo, era él el que había pedido a Courf que estuviera con otros, que esperaran. No podía culparlo. Y mucho menos sentirse celoso. Pero aquella punzada no desaparecía. Fue peor cuando lo vio besarse con un chico al que acaba de conocer en el bar donde estaban. De un momento a otro, su amigo desapareció en los baños, con aquel completo desconocido.

''¿Estás bien?'' Combeferre frunció el ceño y miró a Feuilly. 

''No... Creo que me voy, nos vemos mañana'' El pelirrojo asintió y vio al muchacho salir de, mordiéndose levemente los labios.

''¿Qué pasa?'' preguntó Bahorel, dándole una suave patada por debajo de la mesa.

''No me gusta ver a Ferre así'' Jehan suspiró.

''Él se lo ha buscado solo, cielo... Podría estar con Courf si quisiera, pero ni cuando me pidió salir para ponerle celoso conseguimos una reacción de él'' Feuilly se encogió de hombros, mirando en la dirección por la que había salido su amigo.

''¿Y no puedo preocuparme por él, igualmente? Además, lleva un par de días raro...''

''¿Más que de costumbre?'' rió Bahorel y Feuilly suspiró, rodando los ojos. 

''Me da miedo que pueda meterse en algún lío''

''¿Ferre? ¿Nuestro Ferre? ¿Estás loco?'' respondió Grantaire, dándole un trago a su cerveza. ''Venga ya ¡Si ni siquiera ha bebido hoy! Ferre sabe lidiar con estas cosas, créeme'' 

El teléfono despertó a Courfeyrac. Parpadeó y miró al muchacho que dormía junto a él. Cogió rápidamente el móvil, para evitar que se despertará también. 

''¿Si?''

''Courfeyrac'' 

''¿Combeferre? Son las seis y media de la mañana ¿Estás bien?'' Hubo un silencio al otro lado de la linea que incomodo al muchacho ''Ferre''

''Estoy en Saint-Antoine, ¿Puedes venir?'' Courfeyrac se incorporó como un resorte.

''¿Saint-Antoine? ¿El hospital?'' 

''Si... No he llamado a nadie, sólo a ti... Estoy solo ¿Puedes venir?'' 

''Claro, voy para allá ¿Estás bien?'' Otro silencio.

''Si... Más o menos.. Estoy en urgencias, aun no me han atendido... No se lo digas a nadie, por favor'' La voz del muchacho sonaba entrecortada, como queriendo desmentir sus palabras.

''Claro, voy para allá, ahora te veo'' Courfeyrac colgó y miró al muchacho que dormía a su lado y se levantó a toda prisa. Seguía con la misma ropa que la noche anterior, pero no le importo. Salió de su apartamento y aporreó en la puerta de enfrente a la suya. Marius salió, con aspecto somnoliento. ''Ferre está en el hospital, ¿puedes llevarme?'' El muchacho parpadeó y asintió. 

''Claro, espera que me ponga algo de ropa'' Courfeyrac asintió y espero en la puerta hasta que Marius salió, menos de cinco minutos después. Condujo en silencio, y Marius no intentó sacar una conversación innecesaria. Por el camino, Courfeyrac pensaba en el muchacho que había dejado en su cama. Un muchacho con el que podría haber hecho cualquier cosa y que no hizo. Pensaba en que si no se lo hubiera llevado a casa para poner celoso a Combeferre y hubiera estado con este, él quizás no estaría ahora en el hospital. El muchacho acompañó a Courfeyrac hasta la puerta de entrada. ''Prefiero quedarme aquí'' A Marius no le gustaban nada los hospitales. Había pasado demasiado tiempo en uno y había sido suficiente para toda su vida. Y no quería entrar si no era necesario. Courfeyrac lo comprendió y entró. Fue hasta la sala de urgencias y asomó ligeramente la cabeza. Un chico, al que no conocía de nada, lo vio y se levantó, acercándose a él. Tenía muy mal aspecto y en su camiseta había una mancha de sangre que no parecía suya. 

''¿Eres Courfeyrac?'' El muchacho asintió. ''Están atendiendo a Combeferre, me ha dicho que te diga que está bien, y que no tenía que haberte llamado, que puedes irte si quieres'' Courfeyrac bufó.

''¿Y tú quien eres?'' El chico bajó la mirada al suelo.

''El causante de que esté aquí.. '' Courfeyrac frunció el ceño. 

''¿Qué demonios ha pasado?'' El chico se cruzó de brazos. No aparentaba más de doce años, estaba muy delgado y parecía bastante magullado. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero entonces un enfermero los interrumpió. 

''Eres el que venía con el joven de las puñaladas ¿Verdad?'' Courfeyrac sintió que la sangre huía de su rostro. ¿El enfermero acababa de decir puñaladas? El chico asintió. 

''Ha perdido bastante sangre, pero estará bien; afortunadamente, no han tocado ningún órgano, y la mayoría han sido superficiales; lo mejor es que pase un par de días aquí, reponiéndose, pero está fuera de todo peligro... La policía estará aquí en un rato, querrán hablar contigo ¿Necesitas que te atiendan?''

''No, la sangre es suya.. Yo estoy bien, gracia a él'' 

''Bueno, igualmente pasa, la herida en tu brazo no parece estar bien'' El chico asintió y el enfermero le señaló la puerta por la que debía entrar. Cuando el chico se fue, el enfermero miró a Courfeyrac. ''¿Eres familia del niño?'' El muchacho negó.

''¿Y de Combeferre?'' 

''No, soy su... Su mejor amigo'' El enfermero asintió. 

''Lo han trasladado a una habitación, necesita descansar.. La policía también querrá hablar con él''  
''¿Qué ha pasado?'' 

''No hemos podido sacarle nada, se desmayó nada más entrar en la sala de urgencias.. ¿Tiene familiares?''

''Viven en el extranjero'' El enfermero asintió.

''Puedes pasar a verlo, si quieres'' 

Combeferre dormía, tranquilo. Tenía una herida bastante fea en el labio y podía ver las vendas que cubrían los cortes en su torso. Se sentó junto a él y le colocó un mechón de pelo tras su oreja. Mandó un mensaje a Marius diciendo que estaban bien y que podía volver a casa. Luego miró a Combeferre durante un largo rato, para acto seguido echar la cabeza sobre la cama, recostándose a su lado. No supo como, pero se quedo dormido. Fue un rato después cuando sintió el pellizco. Fue muy débil, pero basto para despertarlo.

''Gracias por venir'' murmuró y Courfeyrac frunció la nariz.

''¿Desde cuando te metes tú en líos?'' Combeferre sonrió.

''Fue por el chico'' 

''Ya, eso me ha dicho ¿Pero que demonios pasó?'' 

''Cuando salí del bar, iba para casa, y vi como le pegaban''

''Oh, eres un imbécil ¿Te metiste en medio?'' Combeferre bufó.

''¿Y qué querías que hiciera? ¿Qué dejara que le dieran una paliza? ¿Estás loco?'' Courfeyrac no pudo evitar reírse. Él habría hecho lo mismo. Cualquiera de sus amigos habría hecho lo mismo. Lo importante es que Combeferre estaba bien. La bola de nervios que arrastraba desde que había sonado el teléfono desapareció casi por completo. ''No te rías'' Sonrió Combeferre. ''Me acerqué, e intenté llamar la atención de los dos hombres que le pegaban, y no les sentó muy bien... La verdad es que cuando vi la navaja me asusté un poco... Y entonces el niño echó a correr y pensé que me iba a dejar tirado... Pero luego apareció con un chaval y entre los dos me trajeron al hospital'' 

''Fuera solo estaba el chico'' musitó Courfeyrac.

''Si, creo que el muchacho no estaba precisamente del lado de la ley.. Nada más verlo los otros dos hombres salieron corriendo.. Les provoco auténtico terror, pero a mi me pareció bastante majo'' Ambos se quedaron en silencio durante un largo rato, mirándose. 

''Ferre...''

''¿Si?'' 

''Creo que..'' antes de que pudiera terminar su frase, el niño irrumpió en la habitación. Combeferre le sonrió. 

''Ey ¿Estás bien?'' El niño se acercó hasta la cama, sonriente y saltó a ella, sentándose junto a él. 

''Creo que no te he dado las gracias debidamente, así que te conseguido algo'' Combeferre alzó las cejas.

''¿Ah, si?'' El niño se metió la mano en el bolsillo y luego puso algo en el regazo de Combeferre, que parpadeó, mirando el botecito. ''¿Tetrazepan? ¡Gavroche! ¿Lo has robado de urgencias?'' El niño se llevo una mano al pecho.

''¿Yo? ¿Robar nada? ¿Por quién me has tomado?'' Combeferre suspiró.

''No está bien... ¿Sabes acaso para que se usa esto?'' Gavroche se encogió de hombros.

''Oí que era un relajante y pensé que podría ayudarte...'' El muchacho miró a Courfeyrac y luego sonrió.

''Es un detalle, pero tienes que devolverlo'' El niño frunció el ceño.

''Que desagradecido...'' Courfeyrac no pudo evitar reír y el niño lo miró ''¿Lo quieres tú?'' 

''No, muchas gracias estoy bien'' 

''La policía ha venido a hablarme, les he contado lo que paso, pero dicen que quieren hablar contigo igualmente... ¿Podrías eludir el hecho de que me estaban pegando porque les robé las billeteras?'' Combeferre sonrió levemente y asintió. 

''Por supuesto''

''Y si te preguntan por mi amigo, el que me ayudo a traerte... No le describas ni nada... O si lo haces, inventate cosas, hace mucho que lo están buscando y no se tomaría bien que lo pillasen por la única cosa buena que hace en años'' 

''No te preocupes, no diré nada'' Gavroche sonrió y asintió. 

''Perfecto.. Bueno, quédate con el tratraloquesea, yo me voy, dijeron algo de llamar a la asistenta social y no es algo que me haga especial gracia...''

''No te metas en muchos líos, Gav'' El niño rio.

''Y si lo hago, solo tengo que llamarte ¿No?'' Combeferre bufó.

''Anda, vete ya'' Gavroche sonrió y se despidió con la mano antes de salir de la habitación.

''Vaya prenda...'' El muchacho sonrió. ''Parecía que le conocías''

''Hemos estado hablando bastante tiempo... Me estaba desangrando, pero al parecer no era lo suficientemente urgente'' Courfeyrac suspiró. ''Ibas a decirme algo, antes de que Gavroche interrumpiera'' El muchacho se sonrojó levemente.

''Oh, si, yo...'' Combeferre se incorporó, haciendo un gesto de dolor y apretando un brazo contra su estomago. ''Ten cuidado, no te lev-'' Los labios de Combeferre estaban secos, agrietados, pero cuando Courfeyrac los sintió sobre los suyos no notó aquello. ''Estoy preparado, Ferre'' murmuró, contra los labios de su amigo, que sonrió. ''Cuando llamaste... Yo... Cuando dijiste que estabas en el hospital... Por un momento me imaginé un mundo sin ti, sin tu voz, sin tus abrazos, sin tus besos... Y me di cuenta de que te quería demasiado y de que lo estaba estropeando todo...''

''No quiero que dejes de salir con otras personas, si es lo que quieres''

''No es lo que quiero, te quiero a ti... Estoy harto de que todos me vean solo como eso'' Combeferre sonrió y volvió a besarle. 

''No puedes negar que siempre habrá otros, Courf... Como el chico de anoche''

''No hice nada con el chico de anoche'' musitó, con una pequeña sonrisa, encogiéndose levemente. ''Hace semanas que me di cuenta de que ya no necesitaba a otros... De que solo te necesitaba a ti''

''¿Y por qué no dijiste nada?'' Courfeyrac miró al suelo.

''Porque seguía sin estar preparado... Pero ya lo estoy... Y te quiero'' respondió, inclinándose sobre para devolverle el beso. Combeferre sonrió, entrelazando sus dedos con los de su amigo, y haciéndole sitio a su lado. ''¿Te duele?''

''No demasiado''

''¿Que crees que dirá Enj cuando se enteren de que te han apuñalado seis veces y no le has dicho nada?''

''Han sido siete, en realidad'' murmuró, enterrando la nariz entre los bucles de Courfeyrac. ''Al principio se molestará, luego comprenderá mis razones para no preocuparle... Quizás me apuñala una octava vez'' Courfeyrac rió suavemente y se acurrucó en sus brazos.

''Estamos juntos ¿Entonces?'' Combeferre besó la cabeza del muchacho.

''Lo estamos'' Courfeyrac sonrió ampliamente y le dio un achuchón. ''AY'' El moreno volvió a reír.

''Lo siento, lo siento'' 

''No pasa nada'' sonrió Combeferre, acariciando la mejilla del muchacho. ''¿Te importaría mucho si duermo un poco? Estoy cansado'' Courfeyrac asintió.

''¿Te importaría a ti si me duermo a tu lado?'' 

''En absoluto'' Courfeyrac, enterró la cabeza en el pecho del muchacho y cerró los ojos. ''Te quiero, Ferre'' susurró, cuando sintió que el muchacho estaba casi totalmente dormido.

''Y yo a ti, Courf'' Courfeyrac sonrió y minutos después se quedo dormido.


End file.
